


Confessions Under the Moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, M/M, Sharing a Bed, rip Cody's heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You've got to be fucking kidding me.""Sorry, man. Nothing I can do about it."Cody pinched the bridge of his nose. Great. Just great. The last thing he needed after coming to the realization that he was hopelessly in love with his best friend was to share a bed with him. But, of course, God was a cruel mistress who loved to play jokes on him.





	Confessions Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> fellas, is it sugar gay to confess ur feelings to ur bro under the moon that u may or may not have had a crush on for several years? 😳 
> 
> kzkzjj anyway, hi, i'm back. i got into TMG a couple months back & i finally decided to write a fic for these boys. sorry if it's a little ooc, i'm still getting used to writing them. thanks to the lovely folks in the tiny meat gays Discord for giving me the courage to post this. 🙏🏾

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Sorry, man. Nothing I can do about it."

Cody pinched the bridge of his nose. Great. Just great. The _ last _thing he needed after coming to the realization that he was hopelessly in love with his best friend was to share a bed with him. But, of course, God was a cruel mistress who loved to play jokes on him.

"It's not a big deal, Codes," Noel said.

_ It's a huge fucking deal, you unbelievably attractive moron. _Cody bit back the comment. Instead, he decided to lie. "I know, you're right. Sorry. I don't mind sharing a bed. I'm just stressed out and this is the one thing I had perfectly planned out that I figured couldn't go wrong."

Noel shot him a sympathetic look and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I get that. I can sleep on the floor, if it'll make you feel better."

Cody shook his head. "No, you're not sleeping on the fucking floor. Like I said, I don't mind." He took the keys from the concierge. "C'mon. It'll be nice to sleep in an actual bed. I can finally get away from Sam's incessant snoring."

Noel chuckled. "Amen to that, brother." He removed his hand from Cody's shoulder and shoved it in his pocket, leading the way to the elevator.

Cody missed his touch instantly, but ignored the feeling, following after Noel.

.

..

…

Cody's eyes widened as they scanned over the hotel room. "Woah."

"Holy shit."

The walls were purple, covered in black palm trees and orangish-yellow sunsets. The floor matched the shade of the walls, decorated with pink triangles, blue zig-zags, and yellow circles. Everything in the room matched the walls and floor, either a dreamy beach, or a bowling alley carpet type of aesthetic.

"It's like the fucking 80's threw up in here." Noel muttered.

"No kidding. It's dope as hell." Cody walked over to the bed, flopping onto his back. He gasped softly as he stared at the ceiling. "Dude, get over here."

Noel laid next to him, sucking in a deep breath. "Wow."

On the ceiling was an intricate painting of the moon. Every crater was beautifully crafted, shading so detailed that Cody wondered how any human could've done this. 

He looked at Noel and all the breath was immediately punched out of him. Noel looked ethereal, tan skin nearly glistening in the moonlight, eyes glowing as they stared, transfixed. His hair was slightly tousled, a few stray curls hanging over his forehead. His mouth was barely open, gentle puffs of air coming in and out.

Cody could feel his heart swelling with love. The feeling almost made him want to vomit. He wanted to look away, remember how to breathe, make a dick joke, _ anything _, but he couldn't. Especially when Noel locked eyes with him.

For a few seconds, neither of them spoke a word. Noel was the first one to break the silence. "Is there a reason you got all antsy about sharing a bed with me? I know it wasn't just because you were stressed out."

Cody felt heat creeping up the back of his neck. "W-what?"

Noel rolled his eyes. "C'mon, dude. I'm not blind. Something's been up with you. Lately, whenever we hang out, you're all… fidgety. Off. Like I did something wrong." His expression shifted from calm to nervous. "Did I?"

Cody felt guilt settling in the bottom of his stomach. "No, of course you didn't! You haven't done anything."

Noel's anxiety eased a little, but he still looked worried. "Then what's up?"

Cody looked back at the ceiling. He forced himself to breathe slowly to calm his thundering heart. "Don't freak out, okay? Promise me that. Promise me you won't freak out, Noel, please."

"I promise." 

Cody felt him lace their fingers their fingers together. He squeezed his hand, grateful when he squeezed back reassuringly. He swallowed his nerves a final time.

"Noel, I… I'm, uh. I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you, and I don't know what to do. It's weird, and it feels wrong, but I can't help it. I've never felt this way before about another dude. I'd been straight all my life. I've only liked girls, kissed girls, fucked girls. Then, you came along and fucked me up. Every time I look at you, or hear you laugh, or hug you, I feel light-headed. I get butterflies. You make me all flustered and shit. I can't even think about you without turning red. I just. Ugh. I love you so much that it _ hurts _, man."

He closed his eyes. He felt dizzy; dizzy with love, anxiety, nausea. He felt like if he looked at Noel, he might actually throw up.

"Cody."

"I know, you don't feel the same way. I never expected you too, I'm sorry --"

"Cody, shut the hell up and look at me."

Cody opened his eyes. Slowly, he shifted his gaze towards Noel. He was now lying on his side, face mere inches from the other man, a small smile playing on his lips. Silently, he cupped Cody's cheek and kissed him. Cody's brain malfunctioned before he remembered to kiss him back, a knot he hadn't noticed was forming in his chest beginning to loosen.

"I'm in love with you too, dumbass," Noel mumbled against his lips.

Cody smiled. "Thank god."

Noel laughed, pecking him on the lips a final time before standing up to rummage through his bag. "You're cute, Kolodziejzyk."

Cody's face warmed at the compliment. He let out an embarrassed giggle and decided to get changed as well. He rolled onto his back and wiggled out of his shirt. He was already wearing sweatpants, so he didn't see the need to put on actual pajamas. He slid under the covers, feeling exhausted. Confessing your love for your best friend was more tiring than he thought. Moments before he drifted off, Noel slid next to Cody, facing him. 

"Aww, is widdle baby sweepy?" Noel cooed in a mocking tone.

Cody huffed, amused. "Fuck off and get over here so we can cuddle."

Noel giggled and complied, pressing Cody against his chest. Cody looped his arms around his waist, nuzzling into him. He felt safe, warm, loved.

"Hey, Noel?" He whispered.

"Hm?"

"Since, like, we like each other… does this mean that we're dating? Y'know. Boyfriends?"

"I'm cool with that. _ Boyfriend _."

_ Boyfriend. _The word bounced around in Cody's head like a DVD screen saver. A jolt of happiness shot through his body.

"My boyfriend, Noel Miller. Hi, I'm Cody Kolodziejzyk, Noel Miller's boyfriend. Yeah. I like that."

Noel chuckled and pressed a kiss to his hair. "I love you."

Cody smiled, finally able to relax after what felt like years. "I love you too."


End file.
